


Teen Woof; Season Three

by knifefairy



Series: Teen Woof [3]
Category: Homestuck, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Homestuck AU, Homestuck and Teen Wolf, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifefairy/pseuds/knifefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the drill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Woof; Season Three

  1. Dave Strider as Scott McCall 
  2. Jade  Harley as Allison Argent
  3. Rose Lalonde as Lydia Martin
  4. John Egbert as Stiles Stilinski
  5. Feferi Peixes as Danny Mahealani 
  6. Karkat Vantas as Isaac Lahey 
  7. Equius Zahhak as Vernon Boyd
  8. Terezi Pyrope as Kira Yukimura 
  9. Vriska Serket as Malia Tate
  10. Kanaya Maryam as Aiden
  11. Sollux Captor as Ethan
  12. Aradia Megido?? as Cora Hale
  13. Dirk Strider as Derek Hale
  14. Caliborn as Peter Hale
  15. Damara Megido as Deucalion
  16. Meenah Peixes as Kali
  17. Cronus Ampora as Ennis 
  18. Aranea Serket as Jennifer Blake/Julia Baccari
  19. Jane Crocker as Sheriff Stilinski  
  20. Lil Sebastian (Lil Seb) as Deputy Parrish
  21. Bec Noir as Chris Argent 
  22. Peregrine Mendicant as Victoria Argent 
  23. Roxy Lalonde as Melissa McCall
  24. ??? as Agent Rafael McCall
  25. The Psiioniic as Mr. Yukimura
  26. Neophyte Redglare as Noshiko Yukimura
  27. Wayward Vagabond as Dr. Deaton
  28. Aimless Renegade as Bobby Finstock aka Coach
  29. Doc Scratch as Adrian Harris aka the chemistry teacher/only teacher besides coach we know about
  30. Snowman as Marin Morrell, the guidance counselor




End file.
